Hare
by Warfang
Summary: My muse strikes again. Another take on blending animals with humans, but this time, everyone has animal traits. Unless they are somehow able to turn into many types of animals.


I do not own Durarara! And this is from because I was jsut struck with inspiration. I tried to tell myself, I already have one with Nekomata, but would my muse listen? Nooooo, she just had to be pushy instead.

On with the story!

Walking down the street with Kida Masaomi is a fun time in Ikebukuro for me. This is only the second day I've been here, but I love how the city is always hustling and bustling. Kida had found a job putting up posters, and after getting paid, we had stopped by Russia Sushi.

Simon was happy to see us, and we actually spent three hours just talking and eating.

Now we're headed to the park so I can see what West Gate Park looks like. What had Kida-kun call it? Nishichi or something like that?

"Hey, what a cutie. It's rare to see a bunny out and about."

Have I mentioned that everyone except Kida-kun are predatory animals, and I'm the only herbivore in sight since I reached the city? I swear I saw Kida spray his scent around my house before he left last night.

I don't know if it was to protect me or to save the idiots that would hurt me.

I slowly turn around. My ears are already twitching, and my nose scrunches up as I smell the pack of dogs heading towards me.

Kida isn't one type of definite animal, he can shift into whatever he wants to, but he has yet to get his license.

I wait. The gang drags closer. I can't see any colors, but I doubt that makes them any less dangerous. Kida steps between us.

"I suggest you all run along and find some garbage to roll in. He's with me." Kida's skin begins to flake, and scales roll down his arms. I see them peeking out from underneath his hoodie. So Kida-kun favors the cobra, eh? An animal that uses plenty of warning before it strikes, and has to be pretty pissed off to inject venom.

The dogs start circling. I notice that the other animals scurry along on their two legs. We all look faintly human, but our ears and muscles are a dead giveaway. I don't know what kind of virus got us forty years ago, but this was the result.

Kida-kun dances out of the way of the pack's attack and I take off in a zig-zag pattern, trying to lose them. Kida paces with me, and we manage to lose some of them. The others are very good runners, and I don't know this city as well as Kida does.

Then one of them throws something, and Kida-kun falls down.

"Ha! Got you!"

I bring myself to stay by Kida-kun as we're surrounded. I see people on cell phones, but I don't see any police, even as some others take off running where Kida had pointed out a station last night. That's nearly fifteen minutes from here.

I swallow. I had tried to make a good impression, be polite, and sweet, and all around 'moe'. I guess that's going to have to go.

"Hey, bunny! Leave your loser boyfriend and come rut with us!"

That…that was crass, and insulting. Just because I'm a long ears does not mean I have meaningless sex. I'm trembling with rage. Well, and eye for an eye. Equal retribution for damage done will keep things from spiraling out of control. That is what the law means.

I stand up. "Only Masaomi gets to call my bunny. Do you know why?"

"Cause he's your boyfriend?" One of them drawls. His posture is lewd, and I swear his hand is already pawing himself. I lung forward, and send one of them flying.

"It's because I'm a HARE!" I bellow, then I'm kicking. The entire gang is broken down in seconds.

Why? Because they were expecting easy prey, and that posturing would get our compliance. And besides, where I'm from, hares are known for their deadliness. We are big and strong, and some of us can drive away dogs that aren't expecting an ambush.

I had wanted an exciting life, so I came to the city. I didn't want to be seen as some sort of freak and ostracized. I didn't want to be forced back to my lair because I would die from lack of a social group.

Online friends are nice, but I need to be around people. Kida gets up, and tests his sprained ankle.

"Anyone calling an ambulance? I don't think those dogs had their rabies shots in a while."

The crowd scatters at Kida's lame joke. Kida-kun dusts himself off, and then takes me aside. "I take it that Boss Mikado and Moe Mikado have an understanding." He's grinning as he looks at me.

I nod. Kida teases me relentlessly for having what seems like two different personalities. But it's all me. It's not like my temper snaps uncontrollably. I planned everything I was going to do to those dogs.

A shadow falls over me. A white liger stands over us, with blonde hair and a bartender suit. He snorts.

"Your body suggests rabbit because you're still young. I can tell you're a hare."

"Ah, afternoon Heiwajima-san."

"Hello, I'm Ryugamine Mikado!" I bow to the new person. He introduces himself, and continues to smoke. He just stands there, next to me.

The police arrive, and after carting them off, look at Shizuo. "Property damage is a minimum this time, Heiwajima-san. Good work!" One of them calls over. Then they're gone.

"What just happened?"

Heiwajima-san snorts. "I'm famous for my temper, and causing about the same damage you just did. Pretty soon the rumor will circulate that I beat up those punks. Just don't affirm or deny that it was you, and people will still want to meet you."

"Ah, Thank you so very much!" I bow deeply.

"I'm also known for throwing vending machines."

"Wow, really?"

"Mikado-kun, don't look so amazed. He's also famous for fighting what might be a fox, or another shifter like me." Kida waves his hand in a dismissing manner. "Just avoid a guy called Orihara Izaya, and we'll all be okay, alright?"

I don't see Heiwajima-san crush a metal poll at the mention of the name. I just nod.

"Okay."

A/N: There, now my muse is happy. I'll introduce Anri-chan as a cat with differentiation identity disorder later. But I can't exactly make Izaya a mythological beast (because that's Celty's trademark) so he just might be a usual fox. Plenty of tricks there.


End file.
